Our Firsts
by BonneyQ
Summary: A collection of Gray and Juvia's firsts in their relationship. [Gruvia]
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** A collection of Gruvia's firsts in their relationships! This will be just a couple of chapters long. I hope you enjoy it.

 **#**

 **Our Firsts**

 **#**

 **First Date**

Gray shouldn't be nervous, since he had went out with her a lot during the past few years but their outings were always decisions they made when they were together somewhere and got hungry.

It was the first time he had asked her out on a date. A _proper_ date.

His leg was moving up and down in nervous tick while he read the menu of the restaurant he had taken her. It was one of the fanciest restaurants of Magnolia and he never even heard of half of the food listed there, having hardly spent time in fancy restaurants before.

He glanced her way and saw Juvia also looking at the menu, seeming much more at home than he did. Juvia had a light blue dress on, her hair was up in a bun and her dark blue shawl complemented her looks perfectly and she looked beautiful, as usual. He sure looked the part, his clothes high profile enough but he'd really rather be somewhere less formal. But he wanted their first date to be special.

After years of being friends, they were finally on an official date and it scared the crap out of him how he wanted things to go well. He had denied his feelings for too long to mess it up now.

"Have you decided what you want, Gray-sama?"

Glancing up to meet her eyes, Gray shrugged. "I'll just get the same thing you order. I'm really not that picky over food."

Juvia nodded and put the menu away before she rested her elbow on the table and propped her head on top of her hand, looking at him with curiosity.

"What?" He asked, frowning when he recognized her look.

"You are nervous." She frowned too, apparently surprised with the idea of him being nervous around her. "Why?"

Gray blinked a few times before he reminded himself that Juvia could read him better than anyone else. "Uh… I'm not nervous."

"Yes, you are." Her frown deepened. "Why are you nervous? You'd rather be somewhere else, is that it?" She shook her head slightly. "Juvia thought it was strange for you to want to come here of all places but she thought you wanted a treat or something. Since you said you _wanted_ to come here she didn't argue…"

"The place is fine." Gray reassured her. "I'd rather go eat Caramade's Franks but here's not so bad. And by what they charge for the food, it has to be at least delicious."

"That's true." Juvia smiled for a moment but then frowned again. "Then why are you nervous?" He opened his mouth to tell her again that he was not, but she was faster. "Gray-sama, Juvia knows you." She gave him a look.

Well, she had a point.

Noting it was pointless to argue, Gray sighed and rested his elbows on the table and Juvia did the same, leaning as if to pay better attention at whatever he was going to say.

"This is…" Gray could feel his cheeks get warmer and he cleared his throat before speaking again. "This is our first date. I just… this is… you know?"

"Oh." Juvia was clearly surprised with his reason for anxiety and then she smiled. "Really?"

His face was vermillion, he knew it was, but he nodded, trying to not look around the restaurant. They were almost talking in whispers so no one would hear them, but seeing how nervous he was, Gray almost felt as if they had been screaming.

"Gray-sama." Juvia reached for his hand, still smiling, and he let her take it and he felt his hand sweat a little when she twined her fingers with his. He really needed to get used to Juvia's preference of physical contact. "You don't have to be nervous at all."

He snorted. "Beg to disagree." Gray, then, looked at her in suspicion. "You are not nervous?"

"Not really." She told him. "Happy and excited? Absolutely. But not nervous."

"Why not?" Gray didn't think it was fair that he was a wreck while Juvia was so put together.

"Well… You know Juvia." He must've showed his confusion because she explained her words. "This is not a first date between two people who don't know each other well. You know pretty much everything there's to know about Juvia and Juvia knows a lot about you as well. We lived together for six months, remember? Juvia is sure we know more about each other than actual couples." Gray nodded – it was pretty hard to forget something like that. "So… we are not getting to know each other, we're past that. We already know each other, we like each other and we are finally doing something about that now. That's why Juvia is excited."

"Oh." He said after a moment's consideration. Weirdly enough, her words made him relax once he realized she was right. They knew each other, there were no big dark secrets to discover. She knew his story, all the skeletons inside the closet and he knew hers and they were still there, together, even so. "That… makes sense." Juvia's smile widened and Gray's stomach got filled with butterflies; he was gradually calming down and he could feel himself get excited slowly.

"See?" Juvia beamed at him. "Besides, our real first date was _years_ ago, when Juvia first had Caramade's Franks." She shrugged. "Juvia was nervous then."

"What? That wasn't our first date. This is." Gray let go of her hand and watched as she grabbed the menu again.

"No." She shook her head. "Juvia is pretty sure it was our first date. We were together, eating, talking and hanging out… Pretty sure it was a date." She opened the menu and started to read the options again.

"Viska and Alzack were sitting on the table across from us." Gray rolled his eyes.

"Double date, then." She shrugged and smirked when she glanced up at him from over the menu and he knew she was teasing him to relax him and he felt the butterflies again, annoying as ever but a good sign. "Should we eat something here and then finish this date with Caramade's Franks?"

"Oh god, yes." Gray sighed in relief; he knew that whatever he ate would be too small to really satisfy him.

"See? Juvia knows you." She giggled and looked down to the menu again.

"Yes, you do." Gray grinned and he finally understood her completely when he realized he was no longer nervous, just glad to be there with her.

 **#**

 **First Kiss**

Juvia had an arm twined around his as they walked near the canals, barely anyone out there at that hour.

"Is just Juvia or the stars are looking particularly bright tonight?" She asked and Gray looked up and his eyebrows shot up when he looked up, just realizing she was right.

"Wow." He was impressed. "You're right."

"Our romantic night just became even more romantic." She rested her chin on his arm as she looked up to him and even though he could feel his face get hotter, he rolled his eyes good-naturedly. They had been in three dates so far and he was taking her home after their meal and a walk around the park. "Isn't it right?"

"Whatever you say." He said and she smiled, making his stomach get filled with butterflies, especially with her so close like that. "Are you really going to that job tomorrow with Gajeel?"

"Yes." Juvia agreed. "It's been a while since we went on a job together. He's always with Levy-san now." She pouted.

Gray was suddenly amused. "Jealous much?"

"No." She waited a moment. " _Maybe_." She said and her pout became even more prominent. "It's just… we used to be a team but things happened and now we never work together anymore. Juvia misses Gajeel-kun. You wouldn't believe how in sync we get when we are fighting together. For a long time Juvia was the only one Gajeel-kun would play nice with."

" _We_ get in sync when we fight together." Gray pointed out, not really enjoying being left out.

"Now who's jealous?" Juvia teased him and Gray groaned in annoyance. "I don't know, it's different. Our magics are similar, Gray-sama, so it makes sense for us to get along in our fights. Gajeel-kun and Juvia's magics, though? Water and Iron? Not compatible at all. But we just work." She shrugged. "Like you and Natsu-san! Fire and Ice are opposites but when you two fight together… It's pretty impressive."

"When we are not fighting _each other_ , you mean." Gray snorted.

"Yes." Juvia was amused. "Even so, Juvia misses her friend so she will take tomorrow's opportunity to remind Gajeel-kun how great we are as a team!"

"He's not going to stop going on missions with Levy, though."

"Juvia doesn't mean for him to stop, just to get him to ask her more often. Juvia feels a little left behind."

Gray stopped and Juvia let go off his arm. He stepped in front of her and she looked up. "Well, if you are feeling left out for some reason, I'm already this deep, I guess we could go to more missions together." He shrugged.

Her smile could've lit up the whole time and she put her hands on his chest, tip toed and placed her lips on his cheek. "Thank you." She said in a whisper, her hands still in place, eyes so full of love for him that Gray just knew. They hadn't kissed yet, changing their relationship from platonic slowly and steady.

Gently, he put a hand on her jaw and without breaking eye-contact, he lowered his face and the moment his lips met hers, he closed his eyes just to enjoy the sensation better.

His heart was beating uncontrollably, his mind was blank of everything that wasn't Juvia and he felt a bit light-headed.

Juvia's eyes were still closed when he unlocked their lips and when she opened them, she was clearly a little dazed. Gray didn't say anything, not really sure on what he could say, but gladly Juvia seemed to read his mind.

The Water Mage grinned. "Juvia said the night became more romantic." She said in a whisper and before Gray could process her words fully, Juvia pulled him down by yanking his shirt and Gray was gladly kissing her back when his lips met hers and after a few moments, he could feel her smile against his lips and he did the same.

"We should've done this sooner." He said between kisses.

Juvia hummed in agreement. "We should definitely make up for lost time."

"Oh, yes." He agreed promptly and Juvia laughed, the sound was beautiful and he couldn't help but to smile but said nothing else, enjoying their moment.

 **#**

 **First Introduction**

"Well, well, well if it isn't Gray Fullbuster!" Gray frowned and looked up, Juvia following his gaze and both saw a man older than them approach their table.

They had been in a mission together and were returning to Magnolia, but had to stay at an inn for the night and were waiting on their dinner when they heard the man. He had bright orange hair, freckles on his nose and bright green eyes which had a mischievous look, he was built a lot like Gray, just a little taller.

"I'm sorry, I don't-" Gray frowned.

"Nick Hart, from Witch Cauldron!" He grinned. "Remember we met in that job on Angelonia… when was it? Ten years ago? You helped me out with that Troll."

With the mention of a Troll, Gray remembered him. "Oh, yes, I remember. Sorry, time is… a little different for us."

"So I've been told but it's hard to forget a Troll, right? No matter how long it's been." Nick snorted and Gray nodded. The ginger smiled Juvia's way – she was watching the interaction, amused. "Hi, Nick Hart." He offered his hand, friendly and Juvia smiled, taking his hand.

"This is Juvia Lockser, my girlfriend." Gray said and the Water Mage looked his way with wide eyes. "She's a Mage at Fairy Tail too."

"Pleased to meet you." He let go of her hand and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you guys here just for fun or on a mission?"

"Just returning from one, actually." Gray told him.

"Oh, celebrating, then." Nick nodded. "Good."

Gray glanced Juvia's way and noticed she was still looking at him with wide eyes. He frowned but his attention returned to Nick. "Uh… would you like to join us or…?"

Nick shook his head. "Nah, I'm here with my buddies and I don't wanna ruin your celebration with your girl any further, I just wanted to say hi. Like I said, hard to forget a Troll of the people who helped you defeat it."

"Nice seeing you." Gray offered his hand and the ginger shook it.

"You too. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Lockser." He nodded their way and left.

Frowning, Gray looked in Juvia's direction and snapped his fingers in front of her eyes, which seemed to make her return. "Are you okay?" He was worried when he saw her blinking, confused.

"You… you just called me your girlfriend." Juvia was clearly amazed. "You introduced me as your girlfriend."

"Uh… yes?" He didn't understand why she was so surprised. "It's what you are."

"You never said that before. You never introduced Juvia that way before."

"It's not like I actually do a lot of introductions." Gray frowned. "Pretty much everyone we know is aware that we are together, we didn't have to make an announcement."

"Oh, Juvia's stomach is filled with butterflies." She put her hands over her stomach and her eyes were still wide, making Gray raise one eyebrow.

"Really? This makes you nervous?"

"You try to be in love with someone for years and then having them finally name your relationship and not be nervous, Juvia dares you." She chuckled and then grinned. "This feels good. Juvia likes to be called Gray-sama's girlfriend."

"Good, 'cause it's a status that won't change in a long while." He cleared his throat and was surprised when Juvia got up and leaned over the table so she could kiss him on the lips before she returned to her seat, still grinning. Gray looked around to see if anyone had witnessed the kiss and certainly blushed when he saw a few people looking their way and smiling.

 **#**

 **First Making-Out**

Having been hit by magical lightening a few years before, Gray knew the feeling and it was the closest thing he could compare to, because suddenly it felt as if he could feel each cell in his body when Juvia's hands wandered on his naked back while he was on top of her, kissing her like there was no tomorrow and pretty much having the time of his life.

Juvia had arrived in his apartment around thirty minutes before and after they had dinner and talked for a while. Juvia had kissed him and things escalated in a way that before he realized, Juvia was lying on his couch with him on top of her, kissing her, his hips between her legs, a hand on her thigh the other twined in her hair.

"I was supposed to be taking it easy." Gray told her, taking a deep breath after a very heated kiss and then his lips were on her jaw and trailing down to her neck while the Water Mage sighed, fingers digging on his bare back.

"We are lying down." Juvia told him, her logic very sound in Gray's mind. "Unless you want to change positions with Juvia."

As great as that image was in Gray's mind, to have Juvia on top of him just kissing the hell out of him, he was already committed and he didn't want to let go off her not even for a second, not when she was sighing and reacting to him.

"Maybe another day." He told her and when he met with the fabric of her clothes, he was glad to leave her neck and kiss her lips again and he had to stop himself when Juvia made a sound that made its way south. "Okay, we gotta stop." He pushed himself off her body, but stayed on the couch and Juvia blinked, confused. "As good as this is, I would like to sleep tonight." He said pointedly and he could see the moment she understood his meaning because her face became bright red.

"Oh, god." She put her hands over her face. "Juvia jumped you! You just returned from a mission, you need to rest and Juvia took advantage of you!"

Gray snorted. "Trust me, I didn't mind at all being jumped by you. And Juvia, if I didn't want this, I would've stopped this a while ago." Still with her hands covering her face, Juvia shook her head and Gray sighed. "Look, this was fun but we have to be careful. Neither of us is ready yet to go farther than making-out like this. That's why I stopped you, 'cause my mind was wandering."

She peeked through her fingers. "Oh."

"We really should know our limits when we do this again." He told her and she nodded. Gray grabbed her hands and pulled away from her face, which was still very red. He gave her a peck on the lips and said, grinning. "Just warn a guy the next time you want to jump me." He couldn't help it but to laugh at the sound she made.

 **#**

 **AN:** So, I'm going to try and jog my writing with a couple of chapters more about their firsts. Leave a suggestion if there's something you guys want to see! Thanks for reading!

04/24/2017 ~ **BonneyQ**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thank you so much for all the feedback! I hope you keep enjoying the next firsts!

 **#**

 **Our Firsts**

 **#**

 **First Sleepover**

After their first make-out session, Gray and Juvia were quite enthusiastic when they were alone in his apartment – even after a few months dating, he was still uncomfortable with public displays of affection so they really make the most out of their time alone. If he were true to himself, he was really enjoying the attention; as much as talking with her was great, kissing her was even greater.

It was rather late at night when they came out for air from a breathtaking kiss, both panting trying to regain control. They were on his couch, Gray on top of her and Juvia's hands on his back while one of Gray's found itself under her dress and rested on her thigh.

"Juvia needs to go home." The Water Mage whispered, giving him a peck on the lips.

"It's late." Gray told her.

" _That's_ why Juvia needs to go home." She smiled.

Gray sighed and rested his head on her shoulder, his face on the side of her neck, Juvia's hand leaving his back to caress his hair. "I'm really not looking forward to take you back to Fairy Hills at this hour."

The blunette chuckled. "Juvia can take herself back, she's a big girl. She has magic and everything."

He groaned with her words. "Just stay here tonight." Gray felt her hand still on his hair and he frowned, looking up to her, noticing she was now biting her lower lip and he knew her enough to know she was being shy – Juvia was all bark and no bite most of the time. "What? We've shared a house for six months. I think we are a bit past embarrassment."

"But back then we weren't dating." She told him. "We definitely weren't being this close to each other." Juvia pointed out since Gray was still on top of her, shirtless as usual, while Juvia had the first button on her dress unbuttoned. "Now we do and it might prove to be a bigger temptation than we think."

Gray snorted. "When we want to go any further, I doubt we will be stopped by if we are sleeping next to each other or not."

"That's true." Juvia granted him that.

"If you want, I'll stay here on the couch, it's no problem." He shrugged.

Juvia rolled her eyes. "If Juvia stays, she's not kicking you out of your bed."

"Good." Gray got up and offered his hand to help her up and she took it. The moment she was in front of him, Gray gave her a peck on the lips and said: "Besides, I'm the one who should be concerned here, you like to jump me quite a lot."

Juvia's eyes widened with his words, her face became red and she hit him on the shoulder lightly. "Gray-sama!"

"I'm not complaining, trust me." Gray laughed and pulled her towards his bedroom.

 **#**

Waiting for her while seated on his bed, Gray was starting to wonder if he had made a mistake by asking her to sleep at his house, next to him. He _knew_ he had made a mistake when she came out from the bathroom while just wearing one of his shirts.

Juvia walked towards the opposite side of where Gray was and slid under the covers so he did the same. He felt her turn to her side and he looked at her, which was a mistake because she looked adorable, especially when she smiled, content to be there.

Gray turned on his side as well so he was facing his girlfriend and he felt her get closer to him, her body touching his and her lips touched his for a few seconds, and he groaned, making her frown with his reaction.

"What's wrong?"

"Maybe you were right about temptation." He mumbled, but even so his hand found its way to her waist and she laughed at his words.

"Maybe you should learn that Juvia is always right."

Gray groaned again, but in fake-annoyance. "The guys told me this would happen."

"What? That you would realize the girl is always right?" Juvia smiled.

"You certainly _think_ you are." He mumbled. "And I wasn't counting on you looking like this with my shirt."

"Oh, you like it?" The blunette kissed her boyfriend and smiled into it, Gray could feel it.

"A little too much." He admitted and kissed her again, bringing her closer to him.

"Juvia." He said after a while.

"Hm?" She hummed in question, much more interested in touching his chest.

"Temptation." Gray whispered and Juvia stilled and pulled away.

"Oh, sorry." She told him and then suggested. "We should sleep."

Gray snorted and turned to lie on his back. " _Sleep_. Sure, 'cause _that_ 'll happen for me tonight."

Juvia giggled and scooped closer to him once again and Gray put his arm around her so she could rest her head on his shoulder. She craned her neck and kissed his cheek.

"Good night, Gray-sama."

"Good night, Juvia."

 **#**

 **First Double Date**

"The dessert is going to take a few minutes to arrive, so Juvia and I are going to the bathroom." Lucy told the boys and she kissed her boyfriend's cheek while Juvia just squeezed his hand under the table and followed Lucy. Gray and Natsu looked in their direction while the blonde said something that made Juvia laugh.

"Why girls have to go to the bathroom together?" Natsu asked, still looking at the direction the girls went.

Gray snorted. "No idea and I don't think we'll ever get the answer for that question."

"Girls are weird."

"Do _not_ let them hear this." Gray told his friend.

"Oh hell no. I like a fight but I don't want to get into _that_ one. I like my bits where they are, thank you very much." Natsu said wisely and gave a sip on his beer and Gray did too, silently agreeing with the Dragon Slayer. "So… how are things with Juvia?"

Gray raised an eyebrow at the question. "Lucy put you up to this?"

"I get rewarded if I get an answer." Natsu shrugged. "Help a friend out."

The Ice Mage rolled his eyes but answered. "We're fine. I was concerned at first that I was going to suck at this but we are still together, so I guess I'm doing alright."

"Must be." Natsu snorted. "Lucy says Juvia is all praises."

" _Really?_ " Gray was interested.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Don't pretend you are surprised; it's _Juvia_ we are talking about."

"That is true." Gray felt the corner of his mouth go up and he put his elbows on the table. "It stills surprises me she never gave up while I was denying everything. I mean, I knew what was happening, I was just too scared to do anything about it."

Natsu looked at his friend, curious. "So… you are not scared anymore?"

"Oh, I'm fucking terrified all the time, no doubt about that." Gray snorted. "A lot of things could happen. I'm just… not afraid to be afraid anymore, if it makes any sense."

"It does." Natsu smiled at him. "She makes you happy."

A year before he would've gotten red and babbled some nonsense in denial, but he was way past that so he just admitted with a shrug. "Yes."

"Good. She's cool. You know, I like her better than I like you most of the time." The Dragon Slayer grinned.

Gray snorted. "That's not really a parameter; you like most people better than you like me."

"That's true." They laughed and their attention went to their girlfriends, who had just returned from the bathroom and sat next to them.

"What's so funny?" Juvia asked, looking from Gray to Natsu.

"Oh, we were just covering how much I dislike Gray." The Dragon Slayer shrugged and Lucy groaned.

"Not this again." The blonde complained and looked at Juvia. "They are best friends but act like they hate each other. _Boys._ "

"Right?" Juvia chuckled and gave Gray a kiss on the cheek.

 **#**

 **First Time**

Gray was looking up to the ceiling trying to get his breathing, heartbeat and thoughts under control, but it was pretty damn hard given what had just happened a few minutes before.

When, while they were having a pretty intense make-out session, Juvia took off her shirt with his help and it didn't take long for things to escalate and for Gray to ask if she was sure. Juvia had nodded and asked the same question, getting the same positive answer. So… they _proceeded_.

It was amazing. For him.

He felt her snuggle closer to him so he put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Now, with his mind clearer, he couldn't help but to think how fast it all had happened. It had been _freaking amazing_ on his end, but _really_ quick and he figured Juvia didn't have time to really enjoy it like he did.

"That was… a _very short_ show of manliness."

Juvia looked up and kissed his cheek. "It was the first time, we just have to practice." He looked down to her, even though he was certain his cheeks were red. She smiled, appearing to be happy. "We will get better at this, Gray-sama."

He snorted. "If it gets any better than this, there won't be any show of manliness _at all_."

Juvia smiled and whispered. "It was nice, wasn't it?" Gray looked at her in disbelief. " _What_? It _was_ nice."

" _You_ barely enjoyed anything before I went on and blew it." He sulked.

She rolled her eyes. "Just because I didn't… _you know_ " she was the one blushing, then "doesn't mean Juvia didn't enjoy it. I really like being close to you." She kissed his lips and Gray couldn't help it but to offer her a small smile and she smiled back. "Like Juvia told you, it was just the first time, we'll get better."

Gray nodded and turned on his side, his hand caressing her back. "How are you feeling?"

Juvia seemed to think for a moment. "It's alright, it's just different, that's all." Gray was relieved. "But Juvia thinks she really needs a shower." She scrunched her nose. "And you know what? Now that we have done this, you can come and shower with Juvia." She suggested.

"Oh, god, you _really_ want me to embarrass myself further tonight." He complained and Juvia laughed, bringing him down for a kiss.

 **#**

 **First Time Being Jealous**

Usually, Gray was a very level-headed man. Most of the time he only got angry when someone messed with his family, which meant Fairy Tail. And even then, with the exception of some cases, he was mostly in control of himself.

But seeing some guy put his hands on Juvia while they were out with their friends, _that_ made his blood boil. He was blind with anger when he saw the hand on her lower back start to go _lower_.

Juvia was beautiful, drop dead gorgeous, really and Gray had no problem at all if people stared; it was only natural to admire, especially when she was wearing that red dress. Touching her, oh, _that_ was very different.

It felt different, if he really thought of it, from when Lyon was around and when that nameless man who was clearly hitting on her. _Lyon_ was annoying, but harmless. Gray knew that at this point, Lyon just hit on Juvia to annoy Gray.

That guy with the grabby hands, though… Gray was three seconds away from killing him.

His friends didn't even have the chance to hold him when he took a few steps, seeing red and just ready to freeze him to the bone…

…when Juvia got the guy's hand and before Gray could blink, it was pinned on his back and Juvia had immobilized him.

Gray stopped, surprised and watched as she said something and then released the guy, who turned around to look at her, surprised and walked away. Gray watched Juvia return her attention to the bartender, probably asking for whatever she was asking before Grabby Hands tried his luck and pissed her off.

He really couldn't have done anything other than to walk up right at her, turn her around and just kiss the hell out of her. Juvia had looked surprised for a second, but soon was kissing him back.

Juvia blinked, surprised, when Gray stopped kissing her. "What was _that_ all about?" She asked, trying to make sense of his actions. "You rarely kisses Juvia in public and _never_ like that."

"We are going back to my place and I am taking my time with you tonight." He told her in a low voice and he felt pride when she blushed. "A _lot_ of time." It turned out Juvia was right, they just needed time and practice to get better at it.

" _Gray-sama!_ " She whispered, mortified, but Gray could see her eyes darken.

"I saw how you handled that guy." Gray told her. "You were way nicer than I should've been, but I really liked to watch that."

"No one is touching Juvia but Gray-sama." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"I plan to do a lot of that." He told her and after a moment's thought, he said: "That guy…" Gray gritted his teeth. "I might be a bit more territorial tonight."

"Oh." Her cheeks became even redder. "Okay." Juvia whispered. "Let's go, then."

Gray nodded and pulled her by the hand, showing his middle finger to his friends, who were catcalling them, but tried not to pay attention to them. He had a much more interesting mission that night.

 **#**

 **AN:** I got some of your suggestions _(a_ lot _of you asked for their first time, you naughty people haha I hope I did alright with that one)_ and some of my own.

Thanks to: **Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi** **,** **Darkhope** **,** **cleverhead,** **Grand00,** **wilathewitch** **,** **JimtheFish14** **, Andy,** **TheUniqueFangirl** **,** **Guest** **,** **Grace Buckley** **,** **Kyogan Saori,** **clarity. yuna** **,** **MissKonoha** **,** **GruviaFan99** **,** **charm. cadelina** **,** **samiraahmed12** **,** **talkitivejaguar** **,** **Gakupoid2m** **, Guest,** **Charm,** **rrsiganoo2001** **,** **P. FullbusterBelieve** and **Nahirya** , who reviewed! I loved your suggestions and I'm already thinking about some of them for the next chapter and I hope you like it. :3

04/30/2017 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
